<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the time of cholera by Amove4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436434">Love in the time of cholera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4'>Amove4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the time of cholera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关智斌没有理他，脱光了衣服整个人钻进了被窝。然后不经允许便扯掉了张敬轩的内裤，扶起性器就开始吞吐。</p><p>“喂！你还真是恨生啊！”张敬轩急忙把手机甩在一边，掀开胸前的被子看着关智斌在被窝里给他口。</p><p>关智斌熟练地吮吸着，不时发出“咋咋”的淫靡声。直到张敬轩的性器完全挺立。</p><p>关智斌往上爬，趴在张敬轩的胸前露出半个头，脸颊红扑扑的。他眨着亮闪闪的大眼睛，一脸期待：</p><p>“张生～呜……我都好想有一个属于我们两个的孩子～”</p><p>张敬轩吻了吻他的眼睛，然后伸手在床头柜的抽屉里摸索。</p><p>“套子全都用完啦～～”关智斌的眼神愈加期待，“今年又是影视业寒冬，我正好有时间可以在家安心养胎。”</p><p>“好啦好啦。”</p><p>说罢张敬轩拿出那瓶ky，挤了点在手指上然后送入了关智斌的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>张敬轩在床上总是能让关智斌99%的满意，剩下的1%不满意一定是从没让关智斌怀孕。这未免让关智斌有点受挫。</p><p>当张敬轩熟手地完成了扩张后便直接把昂扬的巨物插进了关智斌的身体深处，开始了进攻。</p><p>“啊～～啊～～”关智斌坐在张敬轩身上，过于舒爽，控制不住地浪叫着。</p><p>Kenny用手抚着自己的小腹，散发着母性的光辉。</p><p>听其他成功怀孕的gay couple说，房事的时候一定要把小腹搓热，宫热了才能增加怀孕的几率。</p><p>张敬轩看出了他这次是想来真的：“老公今晚加油一下，争取一击即中好不好呀？”</p><p>“好……啊……啊啊……”</p><p>关智斌沿着张轩的乳晕画着圈，眯着眼睛，身体被艹得随着张轩的运动上上下下。</p><p>“我们给外甥添一个表弟还是表妹？”</p><p>“我不管……我都要……啊……啊啊……一次不够我们做两次三次……”关智斌已经不知道自己在说什么浪荡的话了。</p><p>“你今晚真骚。”张敬轩说着拍了一下关智斌的屁股然后更加奋力地抽送着。</p><p>房间里只剩两人大口喘气的声音和肉体碰撞的声音。还有，隔壁房间小孩子小声的哭闹。</p><p>“等等……停一下……小孩子醒了，我去哄他们睡觉。”</p><p>关智斌在欲海中残存着一点理智。</p><p>“不能停……马上就射了。”张敬轩用力地艹着，关智斌哭着求饶。</p><p>小孩子哭闹的声音越来越大，直到他们跑到关智斌卧室门口哭着敲着门。</p><p>“真的不行，我先去搞定他们。”</p><p>关智斌从身体后方猛得拔出张敬轩通红又滚烫的性器。</p><p>“喂！！好痛！！”</p><p>关智斌没有理会张敬轩，急忙穿上短裤，擦干了脸上的泪水。开门把两个孩子抱回客房。</p><p> </p><p>“舅父，他打我呜呜呜。”小外甥急着告状。</p><p>“舅父，是他先打我手的！！”大外甥也不退让。</p><p>关智斌坐在床边，把两个小孩抱在大腿上安抚着。</p><p>“舅父，你裤子里硬硬的是什么东西啊？你是不是偷偷藏了水枪啊？”大外甥好奇地摸了上去，关智斌没来得及拦住。</p><p>“痴线！那是嘘嘘的东西啦！”关智斌尖声叫道。</p><p>“为什么你的是硬的呢？”</p><p>关智斌望着大外甥天真的眼神。叹了口气，开始睁眼说瞎话。</p><p>“等你长大，睡觉的时候会变硬的啦。”</p><p>关智斌有点心虚，可是这话似乎并没有错。</p><p>“真的吗？哇好神奇！”</p><p>“回家后我要告诉妈妈这个新发现！”小外甥一脸喜悦。</p><p>“喂呀！不可以说！”</p><p>“为什么喔？”</p><p>“这是男孩子之间的秘密，不可以告诉女生的。”</p><p>“哇！这是秘密吖～～”</p><p>“我们拉钩好不好，谁说出去谁是小狗～～”</p><p>关智斌费了好大一番力才把外甥哄好，回到了房间。</p><p>张敬轩已经卷着被子躺下了，留给他没有被子的空荡荡的左侧。</p><p>刚才情急之下一定弄疼他了，关智斌不免有点内疚。</p><p>床的一侧陷下去后，张敬轩没有一点反应。</p><p>“张生，我冷。”关智斌小声地哀求着，一边轻拽着被子。可是张敬轩一点都没有要理他的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“张生！我去客房睡了。”</p><p>张敬轩喜欢斗气，本打算对方主动服个软，就可以继续做下去。</p><p>他一把拽住关智斌，把他按倒在床上。</p><p>“你知不知充血状态下被你硬扯出来有多疼！特别是快射的时候！关智斌你有没有良心！”</p><p>“是我重要还是小孩重要？！”张敬轩也不知怎么的开始和小孩子争风吃醋。</p><p>“对不起，是我太心急了。”关智斌眨着他的招牌大眼，电得张敬轩又失去了原则。</p><p>张敬轩像只饿狼似的扯掉了关智斌的内裤，再次挺立的巨物已经蓄势待发。他未等关智斌反应过来就狠狠地插了进去，找准了凸起的那块软肉就开始疯狂碾压。</p><p>“啊！好酸！！好痛！！”关智斌被艹出了眼泪。</p><p>张敬轩顺势啃住了关智斌性感的锁骨，牙齿咬着皮肤随着运动狠狠地来回摩擦。</p><p>关智斌陷进了柔软的床垫里任凭张敬轩发落，他怔怔地看着眼前这个完全被情欲支配的男人，将会是未来孩子的父亲。关智斌满足地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“就是这里，我顶开这里射进去你就可以怀孕了！”<br/>张敬轩松开咬住锁骨的牙，带着满腔的爱意吻住了关智斌。</p><p>最后加速抽插了几十次，张敬轩低吼一声将白色的精液全数灌进关智斌的穴中穴。被顶开的那一瞬，是从未有过的过电感觉。关智斌一阵痉挛。</p><p>张敬轩把枕头垫在关智斌湿漉漉的屁股下面，确认了精液已被吸进去，然后用口安抚他的前端。</p><p>一番云雨结束后，张敬轩喘着气，头趴在关智斌温热的小腹上，然后落下一个又一个吻。</p><p>“我们的孩子已经在这里了吗？我好像听见心跳声了。”</p><p>“痴线，没那么快啦～～”关智斌轻轻抚着张敬轩的头发，“不过有一件事我决定了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“孩子姓张。”</p><p>张敬轩露出了招牌土拨鼠笑容。</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>